Mission in Halloween Town
by HellzLittleAngel
Summary: It all started with a mission. With a simple suggestion. MarZeku - Rated M for a reason.


**Okay, if anyone has begun to read my story "Blue Roses Never Wilt" I deleted it, but THIS is the oneshot FOR Blue Roses Never Wilt. I dedicate this story to zexion's lover because she is just this awesome, and I owe it to her because I posted that God-awful chapter last time. :( Sorry Yasmine! Hope this makes up for last time!**

**Also reviews would be SUPERB!**

**

* * *

**A knock breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Come in," I grumble with a hint of annoyance spiced in my voice.

"Hey Zexy—whoa! It's so dark in here!" Demyx's light voice wails. On my bed in the shadows, I send him a rather cold scowl.

"What do you want, IX?"

"I have a name!"

"_What do you want?"_

The bright blonde frowns at me, "Jeez, what crawled up your bed? Anyways, Xemmy told Xiggy to tell you that you have to go on a mission with Marly, but since he got too lazy, he said, 'Hey Demy, how's about you—'" Before Demyx can say anything else, I'm already opening a portal and walking through – relieved to be away from that chatterbox. Seriously, does he ever _shut up?_ Now, where am I? Obviously there's a huge unnecessary door right in front of me, so I must be in the entrance of The Castle That Never Was.

Now, what did Demyx say? I have to go on a mission with… _Marluxia? _Great, just great! It's gonna be like walking in a field of roses – pfft, he'll probably scold me for walking through his "precious" roses like I'm some kind of idiotic monster or whatever the hell he thinks. What is his problem, anyway? He is an obsessive freak over flowers – sure, flowers are good every once in a while, but whenever he freakin' teleports to another room he ALWAYS has those irritating petals around him like he's a fucking god or something.

Speak of the devil, guess who just decided to "randomly" show up. Of course, he has his hood on _just so _he can have the pleasure of letting the petals irk the hell out of whoever is around him.

"Zexion, is it?" The man before me asks, bending down, hood still over his face. "Tiny little thing, huh?" I have to restrain myself from swearing at him and instead I just glare at him. A laugh comes from the being and as he pulls his hood off, millions of little petals float around him. Some fall on me, causing me to crumble them in my hand and let them shift down to the ground.

"And you must be Marluxia. I must ask," Pausing to eye him "are you a man or woman?" Seeing the anger build up on his face causes me internal satisfaction. Well, can you blame me? Pink layered hair? Floating little rose petals? I thought only teenage preppy princesses liked those kind of things.

"I'll have you know I have a penis, thank you!" He snarls at me. I smirk.

"Are you sure? Would you like to check?" I can see his hands twitching up towards me, more directly to my neck, as if he would enjoy strangling me or something. I just stand there, allowing the smugness to drip in my eyes and body movement. Why would I run? It's just a matter of time before—Whoa! Whoa, what is he doing?

"Watch it, honey," I hear his breath tickle in my ear; his hand crumpling up the collar of my coat. Shivers run down my spine and I shove him away, attempting to collect myself again.

"W-Where and what is the mission?" I hear myself asking, but inside all I can think about is how close he got – how _fast_ he got to me. I HATE when people enter my personal space – what the hell makes him think he's any different? I should attack him right here, right now, cause hallucinations to breathe on him right in face and steal his sanity, to make him see—

"Are you dead, or just deaf?" I blink, hopping back to reality. The pink haired freak is standing a few feet from me, staring at me with a blank, somewhat bored look.

"Sorry?"

"Clean out your ears. I said we have to go to Halloween Town and collect hearts for the _Superior's _liking." I note that he doesn't sound too happy, and he draws out "superior", as though it's a forbidden word. As if he isn't too keen to do anything for Xemnas. Obviously I'm not too fond of doing missions for him either, but something about his tone just makes me uneasy…

"I see. Then I suggest we get a move on." I say, already opening a portal to the familiar world. He walks over and places his hand on my forehead, shoving me back and onto my butt. Laughter echos in the empty room and I scowl and watch him walk through.

Pulling myself up to my feet, I brush off any dirt that might've crawled onto me and walk though the portal.

Marluxia stands to the side watching the surroundings. Neither one of us transformed out of our coats because, due to regulations, Halloween Town (more or less any other world) cannot effect us. It's like we're not even there...

"Let's hurry this up." He said, flipping his hair off his shoulder. I study the feminine act before shaking my head, and taking a step forward. Out of nowhere, his arm shoots out in front of my body, stopping me. I give him a questioning look.

"Little boys shouldn't go out by themselves," He snickers, walking away from me towards the entrance. I shoot him a cold glare, hoping he feels it and feels pain in his body. But instead of what I hope, he walks fine, not even noticing that I hadn't followed him. Sighing to myself, I eventually follow after him, keeping a distance between us.

After aimless walking, he finally glances back towards me.

"Sh-" He begins, but before he can even finish the colorful word, my eyes wander to the shadows. Heartless – millions of them coming in packs – are pouring out. I can feel something clawing at my ankles, causing me to jump forward. Marluxia summons his scythe, grinning.

"Finally – some action!"

"I don't think this is something to be happy about," I snap, summoning the Lexicon. We both give each other a dirty look before scanning the area. Towers of Heartless are surrounding us.

"Think you can handle this many, lil' boy?" He says in a whisper, but I can still hear that venom (or teasing?) in his voice.

"I'm more worried about how you'll be, old man."

He scoffs, "Such a lousy comeback."

"Less talk, more fight," and we both go into battle. I'm not sure what happened on his side, but all I know is that I did pretty good. Better than most times – not sure why, though.

After I clear my half, I look over to Marluxia. Nothing. Nothing but pure darkness and Heartless.

"M-Marluxia?" I call, destroying some Heartless who began to attack me. My non-existent heart began pounding – hard. Is Marluxia okay? Did he fade? Where is he? Did he _ditch? _I destroy more Heartless and after a couple of minutes, I realize I'm no match for this side. It's too much. My power is draining.

Before my eyes, the Lexicon I hold dear suddenly vanishes right in my hands. Eyes widen, I stare at my hands, trying to re-summon it again. It isn't working. The Heartless are advancing towards me. What do I do? Stay and fight with whatever's around? Flee and look for Marluixa? Or simply flee back to the castle? Fleeing back to the castle does sound better, but I know it'll be lowering a rank towards me if I dare flee.

But then again, Marluxia might've fled himself, leaving me to this mountain of Heartless. That bastard. How could he? I bet he's watching me, laughing at me with that stupid smirk of his and those pretty blue orbs that could stare straight into my... eyes... wait what the hell am I saying? I grit my teeth, backing away from the Heartless.

One Heartless lungs at me, and before I can block, they knock me to the ground. My hand flies out to save myself in some way, but I feel no claws attacking me. I don't even feel the weight of those Shadows.

Daring to open one eye, I stare straight into a blade. A pink blade, connected to a long "staff".

"Need some help, lil' kid?" Marluxia laughs quietly. Anger immediately takes from my fear and I stare up into those blue eyes.

"I am not a kid, and no I didn't need any help!" I snarl, pulling myself up to my feet. He rolls his eyes.

"Sure, that's _exactly _why you were lying on the ground, about to be torn apart from the Heartless. Yeah, that's it," He smirks to himself. I muster up the coldest glare I have ever given anyone, but he seems immune to it.

"Maybe that's because YOU ditched me," I snap.

"Ditch? Please – I merely stood in the background. I wanted to see how strong you were – apparently you aren't all show."

I ball my hands up into fists, gritting my teeth. "But..." He continues, "I could test you _again. _Would you like that?"

"No because I don't want to be tested."

"Of course you do," He begins taking slow, small steps towards me. I back away at perfect pace with him, but mentally curse when I can feel a tree ridged right under my coat. Marluxia continues walking towards me until he is towering over me, both of his arms stretched onto the tree so I can't escape.

"This is your last chance to see if you're not all talk – to prove you're a big boy, eh?" He smirks at my angered face and leans down; so close I can almost feel his lips brushing against mine. Blush instantly covers my cheeks – why aren't I pushing him away? Why won't my arms shove him back? More importantly – why do my legs feel like jelly?

Out of the blue, I feel one his damn hands slithering through my coat, trailing up my thigh. I silently hiss as he begins unzipping my coat.

"You're doing good so far," Marluxia whispers in my ear. Shivers race down my spine, legs, and arms. He must've noticed this because a quiet laugh escapes his lips, almost as if he's mocking me.

His free hand presses on the nape of my neck, while the other hand is still trailing up my thigh, finally unzipping my jeans I wear underneath. Another shiver passes through my body like an electrical current.

I open my mouth to object to this kind of touch, but nothing comes out. Do I like this? No, I couldn't... it's inhuman to like these kind of touches... Too inhuman to like these violations...

Before I can even think about closing my mouth, his lips attack mine hungrily; his tongue shoving into my warm cavern. A small, quiet moan escapes in my throat as he explores my mouth while that damn, wandering hand finally starts yanking at my jeans.

Marluxia shoves me onto the ground, leaving me breathless, and yanks my pants off before straddling my waist and continuing the tongue battle.

His hand begins gently massaging the bulge under my boxers, causing moans to come from me. Damn it, why is he teasing me? I begin responding to his actions; wrapping one of my arms around his neck to pull him closer and my other hand unzips his Organization coat.

I suddenly arch my hips upward and hiss as I feel his hand grab what's _not _his.

And yet I can't escape the tight heat that's beginning to surround my erection.

As I remove his coat, he removes my boxers. I shiver at the cold air that surrounds this area – oh why are we doing _this here? _

"Suck," He orders in a sexy, seducing tone as his fingers press against my lips. I hesitate before coating them with saliva. He smirks in satisfaction and removes his fingers, trailing them down to my length, and without wasting a second, enters one finger into me.

Hissing in pain and pleasure, I claw at his neck. His lips take mine again, as if trying to comfort the pain. And strangely enough, it does work.

My attention is taken back down to my lower parts as he enters another finger, beginning to do a scissoring motion.

Enjoying both my pain and pleasure, he takes his sweet time prepping me, lapping up every single twitch or fidget or moan from me.

After entering the third finger, I can't help but buck my hips upward against his hand, hoping it'll make things go faster.

Sensing my impatience, he laughs quietly and goes even slower. A growl comes from me as I thrust upward again, moaning at the pleasure coursing through my body.

Digits still moving around inside me, he leans over and nibbles at my ear, "Impatient, are we?" He whispers in my ear. Another shiver runs up and down my spine; goosebumps rising on my arms.

When I give him no answer, he laughs to himself, as if I told him a cheesy joke, and removes his fingers, along with his boxers. Positioning himself at my entrance, he thrusts almost instantly into me; moans escaping my lips. He begins pacing himself faster and faster in me, not giving me time to adjust to the feeling. But the pain mixed with pleasure is absolutely... astounding...

Before long I can myself coming to the climax.

"Ah, M-Marluxia-" I suddenly cum, moaning his name. He follows suit, riding the orgasm a few more times before coming in me. He pulls out and lies next to me. We both glance at each other, exhaustion leaking in both of our eyes.

"I have to say it," He begins, smirking, "I'm wrong. You sure are a big boy,"

I give him a cold look, but sighing, I rest my head against his bare chest. He seems to hesitate for a moment, before wrapping his arms around my petite body and kissing my forehead. I can't help but give a ghostly smile, close my eyes, and eventually let sleep overtake my body.


End file.
